A New Beginning
by Lozzieh
Summary: Kairi is travelling with her parents to The Village Hidden in the Leaves from Destiny Islands. When they're attacked by bandits, Kairi is forced to run towards the village. What will be waiting for her there? Kingdom HeartsxNaruto Fanfic.
1. The Tradgedy

Hello there!

I decided to cross over two Anime's/Game's, pretty much my favourites. Naruto x Kingdom Hearts. This is going to be pretty retarded, be warned. Basically, the story is about Kairi. You know why? I don't. I picked a random character.

Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Anime/Game's. Why do we even put these things on here? It's not called FANFICTION for nothing… my gosh. Wait... why am I putting it on here? Oh well. By the way, I know Kairi was found on the Destiny Islands, but she has to have parents, at least at the start, to make the story make sense. –end rant-

* * *

'_Ugh._' Kairi sighed. Moving to a new town was hard. Not to mention, a new country. Apparently, from what she had heard, she was moving to 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves' in the 'Fire Country'. That was a big change from the Destiny Islands. To make things worse, all her friends had been left behind – Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka.

So there she was, riding on a cart with her parents, listening to the clapping of the horse's hooves on the dirt path. "We're almost there, Kairi. Not too much longer." Her dad mentioned, sitting at the front of the cart and keeping control of the large ebony horse. Kairi's head was resting on her hand in boredom. '_Of course we are. You've been saying that for the past hour._' She replied to her dad through her thoughts.

Suddenly, the horse reared violently, causing the cart to shake. Kairi shot her glance towards the creature, which was pulling free of its reins. Her father knew the cart wouldn't be able to withstand a gallop, so he quickly cut the tethers attaching the horse to the front of the wooden cart with his pocket knife. Fleeing, the great black stallion galloped into the forest. Kairi blinked. What spooked the horse? She stared at what pierced the ground right in front of the cart. A metal dagger-like knife. "Kunai…" Her dad said, barely a whisper.

"A ku-what?" Kairi asked, beginning to get scared.

A ring of black masked figures stood around the cart. The red head's eyes flicked through the people, obviously men, as her breath quivered. "Bandits!" Her mother's cry cut through the cold air as the men stepped forward. The next moments flashed through Kairi's mind. Her father tried to defend the family, but he was quickly overpowered by a few bandits. Another grabbed her mother as she screamed, an accomplice taking her arms. "Run! Run Kairi! Run to the Village! It's not far and you will be protected!" Her mother cried, struggling her head free. Kairi was glued to the cart. She trembled as she spoke. "N-no! I'm not going to leave you!" A man reached towards her. Her mother screamed louder. "Go! Quickly! Don't worry about us!" The glue seemed to loosen as her mother's mouth was covered by the bandit. He placed a kunai to her throat. Kairi became white as a sheet, and she jumped off of the cart and sprinted up the road. Starting to sob, she turned her head around. "I'll send help! Mother, Father, hold on!" As she whipped her head around, she heard an agonizing scream from her mother. '_I'll be back… don't die…_'

Kairi's boots thumped along on the dirt. She had been running for quite some time now. Her breaths were gasps, and her legs felt like jelly, but she had to continue. Spotting a huge open gate, she pressed on forward. '_Finally!_' she screamed through her head. As she approached, she began to yell as loud as she could, seeing two men sitting behind a shaded bench. "Help! Help! Please! O-our cart it being taken over by bandits! My parents are hurt! Please, you've got to help!" She ranted loudly, still puffing from the run. One man stood up. He had a bandage oddly strapped around his head, covering his nose, with black hair that was slightly spiked. "Where is the cart?" He demanded, speaking in force. "Down the road… Please… help…" Kairi's speech was getting more breathy. The man nodded to his partner and made a sign with his hand. Suddenly, they were gone in a wisp of cloud! She blinked and held her knees. Where did they go?

She was knocked to the ground. "Eek!" she squealed as she fell. A young brown haired boy was lying next to her, frowning. "Huh?" Kairi squeaked, blinking questioningly. Another boy ran up to them. He was obviously older than the little boy, with blonde spiky hair and an orange and blue outfit. He had a pair of goggles placed on his forehead. "Konohamaru, you can't go outside the village! You're not allowed…" He obviously didn't see her. "But I want to become Hokage! You need to go out and do missions first!" The blonde haired boy looked towards Kairi. "Uhh… Konohamaru, who's this?" The young boy, who she guessed was Konohamaru, looked straight into her face. He had a few teeth missing. "Some girl that I ran into when I was about to go on a mission." He pouted and folded his arms. The blonde held out a hand and Kairi took it, pulling herself up.

"Uhh... I'm Kairi… I just came here with my parents and-" Suddenly, the sight of the blade against her mother's skin appeared. She cringed as if she was in pain. "W-what's wrong?!" The blonde haired boy asked. Kairi quickly snapped her eyes up at him. "P-please, can you take me down that road?" She pointed out the gate. "Please, my cart was attacked by bandits, and my parents are hurt… Please! You need to help me!" The boy looked down the road. "Well, I'm not allowed out there…" "Please…" Kairi began to sob. The boy frowned in determination. "Right, let's go! Can you run?" "My legs are still aching from the run here…" "Okay, climb on my back." He demanded. Konohamaru opened his mouth in objection. "And you say I can't go outside the village!" By then, Kairi had gotten onto the boy's back and he began to run, faster than she expected.

As the blonde charged down the road swiftly, Kairi suddenly realized where she was. She was sitting on a boy's back that she didn't know, and he was holding her thighs. Blushing a deep red, she brushed some hair from her face. "S-so what's your name?" she stuttered, barely managing the words out. "Naruto Uzumaki! The future sixth Hokage!" he presented, grinning widely. "Hokage?" she echoed. "Yup, I'm gonna become the Hokage and be respected by everyone!" "What's a Hokag-" She was cut off. There before the two, was her family's cart. Kairi quickly jumped off of Naruto's back.

Sprinting towards the broken cart, she saw their supplies stolen, and her father lying next to a wheel. She began to cry again as she saw his lifeless body drenched in his own blood. His eyes were completely white. He was dead. She jumped onto the splintered cart and found her mother breathing sharply and shallow. Kairi held her mothers hand to her face as she cried. "Mother…" "Y-You came… back… Kairi…" her mother wheezed, opening her eyes slowly. Her throat was cut, and was stained with hot blood. "Of course I did…" Kairi replied, sobbing silently now. "Promise me this… daughter… don't… ever give up… live your life… to the fullest… Promise me that, and…" "And what?" Kairi asked, her tears wetting her mother's hand. "And…" Her mother's arm went limp in Kairi's hands as her eyes rolled back.

Naruto just stood there. His expression mixed with shock and horror. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to comfort her? The girl he only just met? Was he meant to walk away? Leave her? He didn't know. He contemplated for a few moments, as Kairi cried endlessly, collapsing next to her mother. He got onto the cart with her, and pulled her up. "K-Kairi… We should go… You can't do anything." Kairi cried into his shirt, her hot tears wetting his outfit. He trembled a little, as he swung her onto his back once again. She was still crying. Naruto began to run back towards the gate as he heard her sobbing. There wasn't much he could do.

* * *

So what did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Not sure about it? Think something sounded wrong and you wanted to point it out? Review, review, review. I want to know what you think, people!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Lozzieh.


	2. The Academy

Hello again!

This Fanfic is evolving in my brain too fast for me to type! -scream- Well, I better get started on the second chapter. Wait… I already am. Pheh. Whatever, I'm going to stop ranting now. Enjoy!

* * *

Kairi looked at her feet. She was sitting at Naruto's table, with him staring at her from the opposite side. There was an awkward silence between the two. They had been sitting there silently for a few minutes now. Naruto gulped. "So…" He started, trying to break the long pause. Kairi looked at him bashfully. "H-how did you run so fast? Back there… You were faster than anyone I've seen before…" Naruto smiled, a rosy blush creeping along his face. "I used some of my chakra, is all." Kairi tilted her head in confusion. "Cha…kra?"

Naruto tilted his head. "You don't know what chakra is?" Kairi shook her head. Of course she didn't know, she had never heard of such a thing. "And what's a Hokage and a Kunai?" She returned to looking at her feet. "I don't know any of these things." Naruto sighed and tapped his chin. Kairi saw this. '_He looks so cute when he does that…_' Her blush deepened. "Well, the Hokage is the leader of the Fire Country basically, there are other Kage's too." He grinned. "A kunai is a throwing weapon that you can use, but it can also be used as a dagger sort of thing. Chakra is energy that you can use to do stuff." Kairi nodded. All of these things were so strange to her.

"So… how do you know how to use kunai and chakra?" The red head asked, fidgeting with her hands. Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "You go into the academy! It trains you to become a ninja!" Kairi smiled. "Wow… are… you in the academy?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "C… Could I join the academy?" Naruto held his chin, and smiled. "Only one way to find out,"

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." Iruka announced, standing at the board in front of the student's seats. "Her name is Kairi, and she has just traveled here from a land called…" He paused. Had he forgotten already? When she had only just said? Kairi stood next to him smiling. "Destiny Islands." She finished his sentence, putting her hands behind her back. "Nice to meet you all, I hope we can all be friends." Iruka gave a nervous smile. "Go find a seat, Kairi, and we can begin the lesson. You'll need to work extra hard to catch up, so don't be slack now." He pushed her towards the rows of students. She scanned over them. It seemed to be a relatively balanced and large group of kids. The red head spied Naruto's spiky blonde hair, and smiled, hopping up the stairs towards the row he was in. She could sense the whole class looking at her, with their judging eyes. The room had gone deadly silent. Her footsteps echoed through the class, until she finally reached Naruto's row. A few whispers arouse from a further back row. "A new girl... I thought that Iruka-sensei wouldn't let new people in half way through?" "What kind of a name for a land is 'Destiny Islands'?"

Naruto looked and grinned as Kairi sat next to him. She leaned forward and looked at the other two people in their row. A long bubblegum pink haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes, and a raven navy haired boy with onyx eyes. The girl seemed to be glancing and blushing at the boy a lot, but the boy seemed to ignore it. He had his elbows on the table with his fingers laced around each other – in front of his face. She wasn't an expert at first impressions, but she could tell he had some serious attitude. Naruto poked her. "What's wrong?" Kairi returned her glance to her friends face. She had never noticed this before, but he had three whisker-like markings on each side of his face. She shook her head. "Nothing!" Naruto just smiled and looked back to the front. Kairi did the same.

The day drifted past, and Kairi learnt a lot of things in that short time. As she was just getting into the feel of things… "Alright, that's all for today. I'll see you guys again tomorrow! You're all dismissed." Iruka smiled, wiping the board. A few people had already left. Naruto got up and put his hands behind his head, grinning. Kairi sighed and stood up, facing her blonde haired friend. "Should we go, Kairi-chan?" She blushed a baby pink. The pink haired girl shoved Naruto out of the way. "Hello, Kairi, is it?" She smiled. Kairi nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you." Sakura bowed, a smile still sticking to her face like bubblegum. Kairi smiled, also bowing. "Nice to meet you also, Sakura-san." Sakura tilted her head slightly. "Destiny Islands? Where is that? I've never heard of it before." Kairi looked away a little. "Well… it's pretty far away from here. It's a series of islands with a variety of vegetation."

Sakura nodded, in understanding confusion. She turned back to 'Mr. Attitude'. "S-Sasuke-kun, may I walk home with you?" A long blonde haired girl poked her head up and jumped onto the desk. "No way, billboard brow! Sasuke-kun's walking home with me!" Another girl poked her head up, and another and another. They began bickering loudly amongst themselves. The boy silently stood up and walked past the girls and stood next to Kairi, still looking forward. "Uchiha Sasuke." he announced, in a straight voice. Kairi kept looking straight in front of herself. Sasuke continued to walk towards the front of the class with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look back.

Naruto popped up beside Kairi. "Please, Kairi-chan, don't fall for Sasuke. He's a jerk." Kairi examined his face. It was dead serious, with a hint of anger and frustration. She nodded, and looked over to the fan-girls who had only just realized Sasuke had slipped away. Naruto began to beam. "Come on, let's go." Sakura swiveled her head around. "Don't think you have a chance with the new girl, Naruto." Her face was extremely scary, where had the pretty girl gone from before? Naruto sweated in fear and quickly grabbed Kairi's hand. "Let's get out of here!" He had jumped down to the door before Kairi could react, and were running down the street. She smiled as she watched the back of Naruto's head and felt his warm hand. Heat panged at her cheeks.

* * *

Alright, that's all for now. Review please!

Please join me for the next chapter!

-Lozzieh.


	3. The Sadness

Boo! Guess who it is? Your favourite author! -Laughs- Joking.

I'm back with another chappie. Yay.

Sorry about the delay. I had major writers block… Reviews! -Psycho laugh-

Sharkteeth – I'm glad you find it interesting! I hope you enjoy this next chappie. n.n

Snow-kitty231 – Yosh, sad but true. Are they? Or are they not.. It's that obvious, ne? I'm writing! I'm writing! x.x Please don't tell her. She'll laugh behind my back at my patheticness. Her stories are waaaaay cooler than mine. My imagination ist kaput. Hope you like this chappie!

Welp, better get to the point, ne? Okies, enjoy!

* * *

Kairi's eyes flickered open. The morning beams of light seeped through the window and she rolled onto her other side. A habit of the red heads was letting her limbs venture outside of her covers and off of the bed. Naturally, she let her arm flop out the side with her eyes closed, and then kicked her leg out. She buried her face in the pillow, before sitting up.

A strange feeling washed over her. Was someone… watching? Kairi snapped her head around quickly when she saw Naruto, on his bed, head on his pillow, watching her. Her voice was hoarse, so she coughed. "What?" Naruto just shrugged and got out of his bed, his sleeping hat cutely falling in front of his eyes. The blonde stumbled out of the room yawning, and Kairi found herself standing up, wobbling, and trailing behind him. There was silence in the house. Neither child spoke. Naruto broke the eerie silence. "Instant ramen?" Kairi just nodded sleepily. After about five minutes of silent cooking, they both sat down, and started eating the ramen out of instant serve cups.

After they both slumped in their seats from full bellies, Naruto finally spoke up. "Umm… Kairi?" Kairi rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah?" Naruto began to fidget with his shirt. "Are… Are you alright?" Kairi looked at him weirdly. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" He shrugged and averted his eyes. "I could hear you crying in your bed last night." Kairi was shaken. She was so sure he was asleep. Her eyes started to well with tears. Naruto jumped up beside her and shook his hands. "No, no, don't cry!" Kairi stared at her feet. She _had_ been crying last night. She'd cried herself to sleep. She missed her parents, and her friends weren't there to comfort her, only Naruto. Only Naruto…

Before Naruto could react further, Kairi was clinging to his stomach, wetting his shirt with her tears. "I… miss… my… parents…" She sobbed, beginning to break down. Naruto's eyes had widened, but he put one of his arms on her back and one on her head. Kairi continued to sob, by then she was drenching the bottom of his shirt and making his stomach wet. He petted her back. "It's… It's gonna be alright. You'll see!" He murmured, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes of crying, Kairi ceased and let go of Naruto. Naruto stared at her. She was really sad. She had been holding in all the sadness for much longer than most people would. Drying her eyes with the back of her hand, Kairi sniffed and rested her head on the table. _'I'd better leave her alone now… knowing me, I would just do something wrong to make her start crying again.'_ Naruto thought to himself, creeping out of the room. "I'm… going to go get changed." Kairi lifted her head and nodded as he walked out of the room.

--

At the academy, Kairi sat in silence, staring at the bench. Class was finished, but people were still there. Naruto was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke, but was always ending up having everyone laugh at him. Sasuke looked like he'd done this millions of times before. He probably had. Kairi felt a tapping on her shoulder. A blushing girl with short deep blue hair and pale lavender eyes stood next to her. "Uh… H-Hello, I'm Hyuga Hinata." She stuttered. "I c-couldn't help noticing that you look upset about something?" Kairi looked back down to the desk. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy from the outburst that morning.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi responded, scarcely letting her words come out as a whisper. "I'm fine." Suddenly, Sakura and the long blonde haired girl popped up from behind Hinata. Sakura spoke up first. "Yeah, you're not looking too good, Kairi." The blonde piped up. "Yup, it looks like you've been crying." Kairi just tilted her head as if to say 'And who're you?'. The girl seemed to understand. "I'm Ino, by the way. Yamanaka Ino." Sakura spoke again, continuing Ino's sentence. "Or just Ino-pig for short." Ino snapped her head around to Sakura, and as Kairi imagined a big stretch of flame flying from her mouth to incinerate the bubblegum haired girl, she screamed, "What did you say Billboard-brow?!" Almost instantly, they began to bicker. Hinata tapped Kairi's shoulder as confusion was written across her face. "I-It happens all the time," Kairi just nodded.

--

After the academy day was through, Kairi was feeling happier. Her and Hinata had become much better friends, and Naruto always managed to capture a laugh from the class. She'd learnt how to do a Transformation jutsu and she was very happy with herself. She had just perfected it. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to get it completely wrong every time. Kairi sort of felt sorry for him, apparently he'd been in the academy for a long time.

Naruto popped up beside her. "Wow, you're getting really good at this, Kairi-chan!" Kairi smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I feel bad that I just show up and perfect the jutsu when you've been trying to perfect it for ages," The blonde laughed loudly, with his hands on his hips. "I don't want to show off is all!" Kairi giggled at Naruto's volume, and a few replies from Sakura saying 'Sure Naruto,' He grinned. "I'm pulling out the big guns tomorrow, it's the examination! I know I'm gonna ace it this time!"

Kairi's eyes widened. The examination? "You mean we're going to be tested to see if we're going to become a Genin and get out head protectors tomorrow?" Naruto nodded quickly. The red head was nervous. She had hardly learnt anything, let alone enough for a Genin. Naruto must of seen her nervous look. "Don't worry, Kairi-chan. You'll be fine! You'll do great!" She smiled and grabbed the blonde's head, rubbing her knuckles on his scalp. "Oh yeah?" Naruto screamed hysterically and flung his arms around, trying to escape.

* * *

Feww! Chappie done.

Next chappie will be the exam! Stay tuned!

P.S. Reviewss… -om nom nom-


	4. The Examination

Starting the chapter sooner then I thought because I have some spare time. Huzzah!

Note: A friend –coughcough- pointed out that I've been saying Sixth Hokage, but actually at that point of time the next Hokage is the Fifth. Hey, been watching Shipuuden and have gotten confused. Sorry! xP

Time for the review reply section!

Sharkteeth – I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one also! xD

-kyuubiqueen- - …o.o Nyuuh, chuu founded my story. Dx

Now, lets get on to the chappie.

Kairi placed the instant ramen cups in the microwave. "Kairi… what are you doing up this early?" Naruto yawned, stumbling into the kitchen and slumping in a chair at his table. It was 7am and Kairi was in a great mood. "Cooking our breakfast! We have our examination today, we need to be in top shape! No empty stomachs while I'm around!" She jabbered, smiling with every word. "I tried to be quiet, so I wouldn't wake you until the ramen was ready, but I guess I was a bit too noisy. Sorry," The red head suddenly looked a whole lot sadder. This was supposed to be a breakfast in bed sort of treat for Naruto, for letting her stay with him. Naruto just smiled lazily. "Nah, I woke up by myself," He gave another yawn, but continued. "Not feeling nervous anymore about the test?"

Kairi shook her head. "Nope, I've been working my best and I'm sure if I try my hardest I'll get through it." She tilted her head. "What about you? Think you'll pass?" Naruto grinned his unmistakable large toothy grin. "Of course I'll pass! I'll pass enough to become Hokage before you know it!" The red head smiled. She was glad he was feeling as confident as she was. The microwave gave a small ding sound. The ramen was ready! Naruto rubbed his hands together as the steaming cup was placed in front of him. "M-m, ramen is the best," He commented before gulping it down. Kairi took a few noodles from her cup and slurped them. M-m, was right.

--

When Kairi and Naruto arrived at the Academy, they were greeted by many confident and many nervous faces of the students. Kairi began to get nervous, seeing the rows of shiny new head protectors on a table. Naruto must have seen her nervousness and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Kairi-chan, you'll be fine!" The red head just smiled at her blonde friend. She hided her nervous feelings well. "I guess you're right, Naruto-kun,"

The 'judges' took their seats behind the table bearing the glimmering head protectors and the examination progressed. Each student was called up the front to show their skill and remembrance. Everyone was doing well, except for Naruto and Kairi. Kairi had just displayed her transformation jutsu and got it perfect, although she couldn't get much else right. Naruto was worse. He always seemed to get it wrong. His doppelganger ended up sick and couldn't move at all. Kairi couldn't even create a doppelganger. They were feeling quite discouraged, even when they were giving their best efforts.

At the end, all the passing students were given their shiny new head protectors. Everyone got one, all except both Kairi and Naruto. Kairi sat in silence, resting her back on a tree trunk. Naruto sat on the swing just outside the academy and watched the newly appointed Genin. A few murmurs broke out. "Hey aren't those two over there the only students who didn't pass?" Kairi sighed but tried to smile at the emotionless Naruto. "Don't worry, we can try again next time," The blonde just laughed. "That's what I've been telling myself since the first time I failed." Kairi said nothing.

Back at Naruto's house, Kairi was busying herself in the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on his small balcony looking into the darkening sky. Gracefully, Mizuki, one of the examination judges from that day at the academy, landed onto the rail. Naruto looked a bit stunned. "Master Mizuki? What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter. The silver haired Jounin gave a smile. "Iruka was a bit harsh, wasn't he?" His grin grew a little wider. "But there is still a way for you to pass the examination. Steal the sacred scroll from the Hokage's Tower and learn what's inside it. Iruka will surely pass you." The blonde looked shocked. "All I have to do is steal the scroll?" Mizuki nodded. "Yes, it's as simple as that."

Naruto smiled happily and bounded off of the balcony. He threw back some words to Mizuki. "I'll go get the scroll! Then I'll become a Genin at last!" As he hopped from building roof tops to flat surfaced poles toward his destination, the Jounin smirked slyly. "The scroll will be mine, thanks to the Demon Fox." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kairi walked out onto the balcony, finished in the bathroom. "Hey Naruto! We should go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for a treat and…" She suddenly realized she was alone. "Naruto?" she called, searching through the house. "Naruto?!" she called through the night.

Oh my gosh! Will Kairi find Naruto in time? Will Mizuki get the scroll? Will Kairi and Naruto ever go to get Ramen?! Find out in the next chapter. This next chapter will have a tad surprise though, be warned. And it might be a long chapter. So expect nothing. Attempt, don't assume. –laughs- I'll stop ranting.

Remember peoples! Reviews make the world go round! Or.. at least make my story interesting enough for people to read.

Whatever.

I hoped you liked that chappie and I'll hopefully see you next time!

-Lozzieh.


End file.
